INTERDIT
by Precious Moon
Summary: Extrait. Elle rencontra un instant son regard. Elle se sentit parcouru d'un frisson ... Le coeur de Sohanne rata un battement et elle oublia un instant de respirer. Le regard de Drago était haineux ...
1. Astronomie et banquet

I.N.T.E.R.D.I.T

_En écrivant ce chapitre, j'ai écouté… __Hear you me – Jimmy Eat World_

**Astronomie et banquet**

_Vous vous demandez combien de temps il faut pour que votre vie change?_

_Est-ce que votre vie peut changer en 1 mois, 1 semaine ou un seul jour?_

«Il est peu habituel de faire des transferts, déclara Alecto Carrow en se tripotant nerveusement les mains.

-Allons bon, maugréa la vieille femme. Ce n'est pas comme si elle n'avait aucune expérience magique. Elle vient de Salem, que l'on m'explique le problème?

-J'ignore si vous l'avez remarqué, mais ces temps-ci, les temps sont rudes en Angleterre, déclara froidement Amycus Carrow, le frère d'Alecto.

-Je ne vois pas où une élève de seize ans poserait problème à vos problèmes politiques.»

Alecto et Amycus se lancèrent un regard entendu.

«Si Miss. Wilson n'est pas à la hauteur, nous la renvierons sans avertissement.

-Sohanne sait comment se tenir, dédaigna la jeune femme en leur lançant un regard noir.

-Nous l'attendrons donc le 1er septembre. Allez voir Rusard, le concierge, il vous donnera la liste des fournitures scolaires. Pendant ce temps, nous tâcherons de la répartir avec le Choixpeau pendant que vous irez chercher la liste –ce transfert se doit de faire le moins de bruit possible, c'est compris?

-Me prendriez-vous pour une idiote?!»

Mme. Wilson sortit du bureau du directeur, se dirigeant vers sa nièce qui attendait patiemment, assise sur la rampe des escaliers qui menaient au vaste bureau.

«Tiens toi donc correctement. Et va donc te faire répartir, je te souhaite franchement bonne chance avec ceux deux zigotos comme directeurs.

-Ne t'en fais pas Hilda.»

Sohanne fit un sourire à sa tante, et celle-ci commença à descendre les escaliers.

* * *

Les mains crispées sur le rebord de la fenêtre ouverte, Sohanne Wilson laissait le vent lui fouetter le visage. Elle ferma les yeux et se sentit nettement mieux. Elle se demanda un instant si en temps normal, elle aurait dû être nerveuse à l'idée de changer d'école; mais à la place de ça, elle sentait juste son ventre gargouiller. Sohanne se rassit prestement, ignorant totalement s'ils servaient de la nourriture dans le train. Elle attrapa le livre «Bel-Ami» de Maupassant, livre moldu bien sûr et s'enfonça dans la banquette où elle était assise. Son compartiment était vide, elle avait entendu dire lorsqu'elle traversait le quai; qu'il y avait bien moins d'élèves à Poudlard cette année, pour la simple et bonne raison que les parents avaient trop peur de confier leurs enfants à qui que ce soit. Sohanne ferma un instant les yeux, tout d'un coup anxieuse d'être confrontée à un peu moins de deux cents élèves inconnus. Cela faisait plusieurs années qu'ils se convoitaient et voilà qu'elle, l'Américaine, allait s'incruster dans leur petite vie tranquille et allait dans un premier temps, se faire passer pour une bête de foire. Elle se voyait déjà déambuler les couloirs du château, observée de tous. Sohanne referma son livre et tout en mettant son uniforme –et tant pis si elle n'arrivait à Poudlard que dans trois heures; elle récapitula ce qu'elle devait faire une fois arrivée à Poudlard. Trouvée ceux avec un blason bleu –les Serdaigle; une fois le banquet terminé (n'oublions pas d'être polie et gentille avec tout le monde, répétée sans râler plusieurs fois son prénom et son nom et ses origines) trouvée le professeur Mc Gonagall (par ailleurs, trouvée quelqu'un qui lui dira qui est Mc Gonagall) et rejoindre sa salle commune. Diable, il allait falloir être sociable et parler avec tout le monde –sans quoi, les deux derniers points seraient irréalisables.

Son ventre gargouilla une deuxième fois et n'y tenant plus, Sohanne se leva, bien décider à savoir si oui ou non on vendait de la nourriture dans ce train. Elle attrapa son sac à dos et sortit du compartiment et referma doucement la porte –cela pouvait paraître stupide, mais elle pensait que si elle claquait la porte et qu'un élève passait et la voyait faire ce geste, on la prendrait pour une rebelle. Une fille insatisfaite d'être ici. Certes, être en Angleterre ne l'enchantait pas vraiment, mais elle ne s'y plaignait pas. D'accord, il pleuvait, les gens avaient un accent insupportable, elle se retrouvait chez sa vieille tante Hilda et débarquait dans une école nouvelle; mais ce n'était pas si terrible. De toute façon, que pouvait-elle faire à Salem, toute seule? Distraite par ses pensées, Sohanne rentra subitement dans quelqu'un. Manquant de se retrouver par terre –le sens de l'équilibre n'était pas très développé chez la jeune fille; la nouvelle s'agrippa de toutes ses maigres forces à l'un des murs du couloir.

«Je… je suis désolé, bafouilla l'élève.»

Sohanne releva la tête –et par ailleurs, se redressa; et se retrouva face à un garçon, sans doute le même âge qu'elle, les cheveux châtains coupés en brosse, des petits yeux couleur chocolat et une carrure assez fine.

«Non c'est moi, déclara finalement la jeune fille, replaçant correctement l'une de ses mèches brunes. J'étais ailleurs. Tu n'as rien?

-Ce n'est moi qui ai failli tomber, se moqua gentiment le garçon.»

Sohanne baissa instinctivement les yeux, gênée. Voilà donc sa première rencontre avec un élève de Poudlard –elle ignorait son nom, sa maison, en quelle année était-il; et avait manqué de le faire tomber.

«Tu es à Serdaigle, déclara t-il.

-Ouais. L'oiseau sur le blason, hein.

-Je suis aussi à Serdaigle, déclara finalement le garçon. Je m'appelle Peter Smith.

-Sohanne Wilson.

-Alors? Pressée de retourner à Poudlard? Déclara le dénommé Peter, n'ayant visiblement aucune envie de lâcher Sohanne pour le moment.

-Disons que c'est ma première année, déclara Sohanne marchant tout doucement avec lui.

-Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir onze ans.

-C'est parce que je n'ai pas onze ans.»

Le garçon sembla perdu. Sohanne fit un léger sourire.

«J'ai été transféré de Salem. Raison familiale, s'empressa t-elle de dire.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment le bon moment pour être transféré, surtout en Angleterre.

-On me l'a déjà dit. Tu sais où on peut trouver à manger?

-Au Chariot. Je vais t'y conduire, dit-il tout en marchant plus vite –vers le Chariot supposa Sohanne. Alors du coup… tu ne connais personne?

-Non. Absolument personne.

-Alors allons cherchons à manger, et je te présenterai aux autres.

-D'accord.»

Et voilà. Elle n'était même pas encore arrivée à Poudlard qu'elle avait déjà fait connaissance avec un garçon de sa maison. Le Chariot se trouvait au début du train et comme le voyage venait tout juste de commencer, il n'y avait quasiment pas de queue. Sohanne et Peter passèrent rapidement et prirent plusieurs Chocoballes, des baguettes magiques à la réglisse et des caramels. Les deux jeunes se dirigèrent vers un compartiment qui était non loin de l'ancien compartiment de Sohanne. Peter pénétra le premier, annonçant d'un air glorieux ces trouvailles, Sohanne rentrant à sa suite. Il y avait quatre autres adolescents, dont Peter. Deux garçons, deux filles. Le premier garçon était assez fort, avait des cheveux noirs et semblait naïf et craintif. Le deuxième garçon semblait plus jeune que tout les autres, était dodue, la même coupe que Peter et une Suçacide dans la bouche. L'une des filles avait de long cheveux blonds, lisait un journal à l'envers et ne semblait pas avoir remarqué leurs présences. L'autre fille avait des cheveux roux, des tâches de rousseurs et la regardait franchement. Gênée d'être épiée ainsi –mis à part par la fille blonde, Sohanne rougit violemment et baissa les yeux.

«Les gens, déclara Peter, je vous présente Sohanne. Elle est _américaine_.

-Salut, déclara le garçon aux cheveux noirs, en premier. Neville Londubat. Je suis à Gryffondor, en septième année.

-Ginny Weasley, enchaîna la rousse en continuant de la regarder franchement. Aussi à Gryffondor et en sixième année.

-Luna, répondit pensivement la blonde. Serdaigle, sixième année.

-Lui c'est mon petit frère, déclara Peter en montrant le dernier garçon. Dave Smith.

-Salut tout le monde, réussit à dire Sohanne.»

Elle et Peter finirent par s'assoir et tendit que Neville et Dave reprenaient une discussion sur le Quidditch, Ginny et Luna attaquèrent, au grand regret de Sohanne:

«Américaine?

-De Salem, précisa Sohanne, se tripotant nerveusement les mains.

-Tu es à Serdaigle, finit par crier Luna, regardant le blason de Sohanne.

-Eh bien… ouais. Ouais.

-Tu ne te fais pas répartir normalement? demanda Ginny, d'un air soupçonneux.

-Mon arrivée devait rester discrète.»

Les discussions dérivèrent rapidement, sans que Sohanne n'y participe vraiment. Elle aimait être seule –avait toujours vécu seule, à vrai dire, et bien que ces Serdaigle et ces Gryffondor soient sympathiques, Sohanne ne se sentait pas vraiment à l'aise avec eux. Elle décida de rester avec Luna et Peter, Ginny semblait distante et peu heureuse d'être ici, Neville semblait presque aussi timide qu'elle et Dave partit rapidement, prétextant aller voir ses amis. Le reste du voyage se passa lentement, selon Sohanne et lorsque le soleil disparut de l'horizon et qu'elle arriva dans un petit village, Pré-au-Lard d'après Peter, elle en fut réjouie. Le groupe se dispersât, Ginny et Neville partant d'un côté vers les autres Gryffondor, et Sohanne, Luna et Peter du côté des Serdaigle. Sohanne s'arrêta un instant de stupeur face à l'immense château qui se tenait devant elle, déclenchant un léger rire auprès de ces camarades. Alors qu'elle gravissait rapidement les marches du Hall d'entrée pour la Grande Salle, Sohanne baissa les yeux, se sentait regarder de tous. Ses prédictions sur la bête de foire se révélèrent juste.

«C'est parce qu'il n'y a jamais de nouveaux ici, déclara Peter en s'asseyant à la table de Serdaigle. Mis à part les premiers années, il n'y aucune nouveauté, on connait les gens d'ici depuis plusieurs années. Alors forcément tu…

-Smith, taisez-vous, siffla une vieille femme en le fusillant du regard.

-Pardon madame, déclara Peter en baissant les yeux.»

Les premières années passèrent entre leur table et celle de Poufsouffle. Ils semblaient tous aussi stupéfait que Sohanne. La Grande Salle était grande, le plafond représentait le ciel et il y avait beaucoup de gens –intimidants en somme. Sohanne se retourna, dos à l'allée, et leva les yeux devant elle. Luna, qui s'était penchée sur sa droite pour chuchoter à l'une de ses amies à quelques sièges de là, laissa un vide juste derrière elle et Sohanne put alors voir la table des Serpentard. Sohanne se figea, complètement chamboulée. L'instant ne dura que quelques secondes, mais Sohanne eut l'impression que cela durait des heures –bien qu'elle n'était pas préoccupée par ces pensées-là. Derrière Luna se tenait un petit groupe de Serpentard, qui n'avait visiblement pas bougé face à l'arrivée des nouveaux élèves. Elle rencontra un instant le regard de l'un d'eux. Elle se sentit parcourue d'un frisson. Il semblait grand, terriblement grand, et semblait avoir une musculature assez fine. Il avait retroussé les manches de sa chemise, laissant apparaître deux avant bras mince et blanc. Ses cheveux blonds n'étaient pas vraiment longs, mais n'étaient pas coupés en brosse comme ceux de Mike et Dave. Ils étaient légèrement en bataille et le teint pâle de son visage frappa Sohanne. Ses yeux semblaient clair –à vrai dire, elle ne le voyait pas très bien depuis là où elle était. Ses traits étaient fins et son regard s'attarda une fraction de seconde sur sa bouche. Luna revint à sa place initiale et la serviette de table de Sohanne était toute froissée, trop serrée par celle-ci.

«Sohanne? Chuchota Peter à côté d'elle, alors que la Répartition se terminait. Est-ce que ça va?»

Sohanne ne répondit pas, faisant mine d'écouter ce que disaient les deux nouveaux directeurs. En réalité, elle ne les écoutait pas et si elle avait essayé de les écouter, elle n'en aurait rien compris. Le garçon ne l'avait qu'à peine regardéet avait rapidement détourné les yeux, comme l'aurait fait n'importe qui de normal. Elle se sentit soudainement honteuse de l'avoir fixé pendant plusieurs secondes –surtout qu'elle ne le connaissait pas et si ça se trouve, ne le connaîtrait jamais. Elle se rendit compte que le discours était fini –tout les élèves applaudissaient mollement.

«Je ne crois pas que l'on devrait faire confiance à ces deux-là, déclara pensivement Luna.

-Qu…Qui? Balbutia Sohanne.

-Les Carrow, déclara Peter en se servant de la salade verte.

-Ah.

-Tu ne les as pas écoutés?

-Pas vraiment non. Les discours, tu sais… Au fait, est-ce que vous savez qui est…

-Peteeeeeer!

-Salut Jason.»

Un garçon, lui aussi grand «Est-ce qu'ils sont tous immense en Angleterre?» s'assit à côté de Peter. Il ne sembla pas remarquer qu'il avait coupé la parole à Sohanne. Quand à lui, il avait des cheveux noirs, assez longs toutefois et partants dans tout les sens et ses yeux étaient foncés. Il avait beaucoup d'acné et ne semblait pas beaucoup musclé.

«Jason, je te présente Sohanne. Sohanne voici Jason, Serdaigle septième année et par ailleurs mon meilleur ami. Je peux savoir où tu étais dans le train?

-Avec une fille, déclara simplement Jason attrapant le jus de citrouille.»

Sohanne ne put s'empêcher de ne pas le croire.

«Tu disais? dit Peter en se tournant vers la jeune fille.

-Qui est McGonagall?

-La vieille, juste à côté des Carrow, s'empressa de répondre Jason.

-Je dois la retrouver après le banquet.»

Le sujet dériva, parlant des vacances de chacun. Pendant qu'ils parlaient de leurs dernières expériences, Sohanne ne put s'empêcher de les regarder une nouvelle fois. Elle s'attarda un bref instant sur le blondinet et regarda les trois autres avec qui il discutait. Il y avait à côté d'elle une fille, les cheveux noirs coupés court, elle semblait beaucoup maquillée, était très proche du blond et riait sans cesse, s'agitant dans tout les sens et par ailleurs, agitait sa poitrine. Les deux autres avec qui il discutait, Sohanne ne les voyait que de dos mais devina que l'un d'eux, un garçon sans doute vu sa carrure, était noir et que l'autre était une fille, vu la longueur de ses cheveux blond platine.

«Qui sont-ils? demanda brusquement Sohanne, coupant la parole à Jason.

-Eux? demanda Luna en se retournant. Des Serpentard.

-La brune c'est Pansy Parkinson, s'empressa de dire Jason –encore et toujours; la blonde c'est Marcia Cooper, le noir est Blaise Zabini et le blond, Drago Malefoy.

-Drago Malefoy, se contenta de marmonner Sohanne.

-Tous en septième année, il paraît qu'il ne faut pas les fréquenter.

-Il ne faut pas les fréquenter, déclara vivement Luna. Au cours de ma quatrième année, ces crétins avaient pris le parti d'Ombrage et avait fait du mal aux autres et moi.»

Sohanne ignorait qui était Ombrage et de qui parlait Luna lorsqu'elle disait, les autres.

«Certes, ils sont beaux, déclara Luna voyant que Sohanne les fixait toujours. Mais sérieusement So'. Les Serpentard ne sont pas les personnes les plus Saints de l'école, tu sais.

-Oh bien sûr, déclara Sohanne. Bien sûr. Tu disais Luna? A propos des chevaux?

-Des Sombrals, précisa Luna, fière d'en revenir à ses expériences.»

Sohanne n'écouta pas un seul mot de ce qu'ils lui racontaient. _Il ne faut pas les fréquenter_! _Les Serpentard ne sont pas les personnes les plus Saints de l'école_! Sohanne jeta pensivement son trognon de pomme dans son assiette, tandis que tout les élèves se levaient d'un seul mouvement pour se rendre dans leur salle commune.

* * *

«Assesse-vous Miss Wilson. Bienvenue à Poudlard, j'ai remarqué lors du banquet que vous aviez déjà fait quelques connaissances. Lovegood, Smith et Jones, si je ne m'abuse?

-Ils sont gentils, déclara simplement Sohanne.

-Votre salle commune est dans l'aile ouest du château, vous trouverez facilement.

-Peter m'a indiqué comment y aller depuis votre bureau.

-Tenez. Voici tout d'abord un papier que vous devrez montrer à chacun de vos professeurs bien qu'ils sachent qui vous êtes, la procédure veut les choses ainsi. Votre emploi du temps. Vous avez choisi option astronomie, étude des runes et soins des créatures magiques?

-Exact.

-Voici votre emploi du temps alors, déclara Mc Gonagall. Les élèves étant moins nombreux cette année, nous avons dû prendre d'autres mesures. Vous avez astronomie avec un groupe d'élève de sixièmes années et un autre de septième année. Runes avec un groupe de cinquième année et pour les soins de créatures magiques, il me semble que vous n'êtes qu'une dizaine de sixièmes années. Il me semble que vous avez pris connaissance du règlement de l'école et que les Carrow vous ont donné un plan du collège?

-Heu…oui.

-Très bien. Si vous avez un problème, allez voir le directeur de votre maison, ses appartements se trouvent normalement à l'étage de votre salle commune.

* * *

«Stressée Wilson? déclara Ginny, moqueuse face au visage anxieux de Sohanne.

-Un peu.

-Ca va. On commence avec Soins des Créatures Magiques, hein. C'est un cours tranquille et tu ne seras pas tout de suite confrontée aux professeurs terribles.

-Ginny, tu lui fais peur, déclara méchamment Peter.

-Mais non, répliquai-je Sohanne.»

Ils marchaient tout trois vers un coin reculé du parc. Luna avait opté pour études des moldus –elle aimait tellement les choses étranges et originales; et Jason n'avait pas cours avec eux, étant en septième année. Mais Sohanne avait appris la veille qu'il avait lui aussi pris Astronomie et qu'en conséquent, ils se trouvaient tout les deux dans le même cours, le mardi soir.

«On a Gobe-Blanche, déclara Ginny, visiblement dépitée.

-Hagrid n'est plus là?

-On dirait que non, déclara Ginny en haussant les épaules.»

Gobe-Blanche parla du programme de cette année. Sohanne prit soin de prendre des notes, tentant de se concentrer sur les paroles que disait le professeur. Le matin-même, après s'être levée bien plus en avance que les filles du dortoir, Sohanne s'était lentement préparée, inquiète de ce premier jour de cours. Lorsqu'elle arriva, accompagnée de Luna et Peter, à la Grande Salle, celle-ci était à moitié vide. Ce n'est qu'une fois assise qu'elle se rendit compte qu'il y avait Drago et le dénommé Blaise. Tout deux étaient côté à côté, visiblement fatigués. Luna et Peter se chamaillaient, bien qu'elle ne savait plus pourquoi. Tout en mangeant mollement ses céréales, Sohanne ne put s'empêcher de détailler du regard Drago. Le fait qu'il soit si beau la fascinait et le fait qu'elle ne lui ai jamais parlé –disons aussi que cela faisait deux jours qu'elle était ici, qu'elle n'est jamais entendu le son de sa voix; la frustrait énormément. Il avait la même tenue qu'hier, les manches toujours retroussées. Plusieurs choses se passèrent ensuite. Une dizaine d'élèves rentrèrent en même temps, braillant, Luna et Peter éclatèrent de rire face à leur dispute et Drago leva les yeux vers Sohanne. Le cœur de Sohanne manqua un battement, et elle oublia une seconde de respirer. Le regard de Drago était _haineux_. Le genre de regard qui vous terrifie, qui vous remets totalement en question et qui vous donne l'impression d'être misérable. Le regard de Drago fut bref, mais il fut suffisant pour que Sohanne se sente toute chamboulée.

Luna et Peter ne semblèrent pas remarqués un seul instant son trouble. Sohanne se toucha plus à ses céréales, regardant fixement son bol, la cuillère à la main, et les mains tremblantes. Dans un premier temps, elle se sentit ridicule. Être affectée de la sorte parce qu'un inconnu l'avait regardé méchamment alors que la veille, ses amis l'avait prévenu de la méchanceté de l'inconnu même. Elle se sentait aussi ridicule de le trouver beau et simplement fascinant, et surtout, de savoir au fond d'elle-même que cela allait virer à l'obsession. Sohanne s'emballait vite.

La journée du lundi passa lentement. Sohanne sembla à peine remarquer que Peter, qui semblait vouloir la suivre partout, la présenter à toutes ces connaissances, lui parlait –après tout, il faisait très bien la conversation tout seul. Sohanne ne se réjouit même pas face à la bonne humeur qu'avait Ginny face à elle, ni toutes les remarques drôles et loufoques que faisait Luna. Elle ne fit pas de commentaire lorsqu'elle reçut la Gazette du Sorcier et qu'elle vit que de nouveaux meurtres avaient été commis dans la région.

«Pourquoi es-tu venu en Angleterre? demanda finalement Jason.»

Sohanne, Luna, Jason et Peter étaient assis autour de l'une des tables de la salle commune de Serdaigle, faisant leurs devoirs et parlant.

«Je suis venue habitée chez ma tante Hilda, déclara Sohanne, ne tenant pas à s'étaler sur le sujet.

-Tes parents vivent à Salem?

-Hum, déclara finalement Sohanne en posant sa plume.»

Les gens dans cette école semblaient bien déterminer à savoir pourquoi, quand et comment Sohanne était là.

«Ma mère, dit lentement Sohanne, a été tuée… l'année dernière. En juin, en fait. Elle était chez ma tante Hilda, justement. D'après ceux qui ont menés l'enquête, c'est l'œuvre de magie noir. De Mangemorts, donc. Elle faisait des achats dans les rues de Londres et tout ceux qui se trouvaient dans ladite rue se sont faits massacrés.»

Face à la mine dépitée des Serdaigle, Sohanne se sentit légèrement coupable.

«Le mois dernier, mon père s'est remarié avec une jeunette. Une fille, la vingtaine, blonde et du genre californienne sans cervelle. Je n'avais envie de la voir toute la journée et je suis partie chez Hilda. Elle a un peu forcé la main aux Carrow et me voilà…ici.

-Ma pauvre, finit par s'écrier Peter d'une voix aigue.»

Sohanne arqua un sourcil.

«Je n'ai pas besoin de condoléances, ni de pitié, déclara t-elle froidement.»

Consciente qu'elle venait de bousiller l'ambiance joyeuse qui régnait jusqu'à présent sur la table des Serdaigle, Sohanne se leva gênée, prétextant vouloir se coucher. Un an plutôt, après l'annonce de la mort de Mme. Wilson, la plupart des élèves de Salem vinrent prendre tour à tour Sohanne dans leurs bras, bafouillant des «Nous sommes désolés» ou «Ta mère était une femme adorable». Elle n'avait pas besoin de mots consolants de tout ces gens qu'elle ne connaissait que vaguement. Sa mère était morte, loin d'elle, tuée par des gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas et ne connaîtrait jamais, et ce qu'elle aurait voulu était que sa famille continue sans elle. Continuer de vivre et ne pas se mortifier face à sa mort. Bien que Sohanne se replia sur elle-même, fut moins joyeuse que d'habitude, son changement ne choqua personne. Comprenez. La pauvre avait quinze ans et sa mère était _morte_. Pour le père de So', la Descente aux Enfers fut bien plus éprouvante. Dans un premier temps, il démissionna et resta cloîtré chez lui. Dans un deuxième temps, il enchaîna des conquêtes et avait des jobs instables. Et dans un troisième temps, il se maria et travailla dans l'école que Sohanne avait décidé de quitter. La jeunette –au nom de Angie, au fait; lui était insupportable et au cours des trois semaines qui suivirent le mariage, Angie montra clairement à Sohanne que le fait qu'elle soit là, ne faisait que de rappeler le souvenir de sa mère au père de la jeune Serdaigle. Autrement dit, sa présence n'était pas désirée. Soit. La tante Hilda était commode et facile à vivre, et intégrée une nouvelle école lui ferait sans doute du bien. Personne ne saurait que sa mère fut assassinée. Du moins jusqu'à présent.

* * *

Gravissant les marches qui menaient au balcon de la Tour d'Astronomie avec Jason, Sohanne était d'humeur joyeuse. Bien décidée à montrer à ses nouveaux amis que cette histoire de mort lui était supportable, Sohanne avait adopté une attitude joyeuse et décontractée durant toute la journée –sauf durant les repas où elle gardait les yeux fixés sur son assiette.

«Ton cousin a vraiment été recouverts de gélatine?

-Gélatine rose, poussa Jason.»

Sohanne éclata de rire, arrivant au balcon. Elle avait prévu un gilet –et eut bien raison, la nuit était fraîche; et elle se dirigea lentement vers le professeur, lui tendant la petite fiche que lui avait remise Mc Gonagall, que le professeur signa. Après un petit quart d'heure d'introduction à propos de l'Astronomie et des futurs ASPICS –bien que ceux-ci étaient pour l'année prochaine; le professeur déclara qu'il était temps de passer à la pratique. Anxieuse de passer à la pratique, Sohanne jeta un regard autour d'elle pour voir la réaction des autres élèves et réalisa alors que Marcia Cooper était sur le balcon, assise à côté de Drago. Elle savait qu'il y avait certains élèves de septième année –à vrai dire, ils étaient vingt cinq élèves dans la classe, donc quinze de septième année, toute maison confondus, tandis qu'ils étaient dix de sixième, uniquement Serdaigle et Gryffondor. Ainsi donc, Drago était là, n'écoutant visiblement pas un seul mot de ce que racontait le professeur, préférant discuter avec Marcia.

«Je suis désolée du manque de télescope, déclara le professeur. Les directeurs l'ont emprunté un peu avant votre arrivée à Poudlard et nous les recevrons demain. Vous allez donc vous mettre par groupe de deux ou de trois, étant donné que nous sommes un nombre im… Mr Malefoy. Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire?

- Aucune idée, déclara le blond en haussant les épaules.»

Sohanne manqua de s'évanouir, cramponnant son bloc-note. Une tonne d'adjectif lui vint à l'esprit pour qualifier la voix de Drago. Grave, viril, assuré. Elle se reprit tout de suite lorsque le professeur continua:

«Dans ce cas… Je disais donc que l'on va faire des groupes, pour cette fois-ci seulement, je suppose. Un sixième année et un septième année. Faîtes rapidement les groupes.

-Mettons-nous ensemble, déclara aussitôt Jason en se tournant vers Sohanne.

-Bien sûr, répondit Sohanne, bien qu'elle espère en réalité se mettre avec Drago –ce qui était parfaitement ridicule.»

Ils se dirigèrent tout les deux vers l'un des télescopes du balcon alors que Sinistra se dirigea vers eux, un parchemin à la main afin de noter les groupes. Elle leur donna une carte qu'ils devaient tenter de remplir au cours de l'heure. Alors que le professeur Sinistra commença à noter « Groupe n°3: Wilson (Serdaigle) & Jones (Serdaigle)», elle se retourna brusquement vers Marcia Cooper qui riait aux éclats.

«Miss Cooper, s'écria le professeur Sinistra. Cessez donc de faire la maligne. Mettez-vous avec Jones, que ça vous change des_ mauvaises_ fréquentations.»

Marcia baissa les yeux et se dirigea vers Jason, sous les yeux effarés de Sohanne et Drago.

«Qu'attendez-vous Miss Wilson? Une permission? marmonna Sinistra. Allez donc avec Mr Malefoy!»

Sohanne se tourna lentement vers Drago. Même regard. Haineux.

_Vous vous demandez combien de temps il faut pour que votre vie change?_

_Est-ce que votre vie peut changer en 1 mois, 1 semaine ou un seul jour?_

_Mais quand on est jeune, une heure peut tout changer._

Hello, hello

Ceci était donc le premier chapitre d'**I.N.T.E.R.D.I.T**. Sachez que Sohanne ne sera pas une sorte de Mary – Sue, hein . Elle a de nombreux défauts et au cours de la fic, vous les découvrirez XD Je tenais aussi à ce que vous sachez que cette fic, c'est une sorte de mélange entre Fascination (Stephenie Meyer) et Tatiana (Paullina Simon): D Bref, qu'en pensez-vous? J'espère que l'histoire du transfert tient debout. Dans les prochains chapitres on reviendra sur la mort de la mère à Sohanne, vous verrez qu'elle est bien plus mystérieuse qu'un simple massacre Que pensez-vous que Jason & Peter? Et de Marcia? Bien que vous ne les ayez pas beaucoup vu –Marcia deviendra un personnage important (Au fait, ça se prononce Martchia et non Marssia!) Et pourquoi Drago déteste t-il Sohanne (bien qu'il déteste beaucoup de monde XD)? Dans le prochain chapitre, il y aura quelques PDV de Draco –mais pas vraiment parlant de Sohanne, plutôt de sa sixième année; vous l'aurez remarqué, il n'est pas en fuite avec Rogue XD En revanche, le trio n'est bel et bien pas à Poudlard, il vaudrait mieux que vous lisiez le tome 7 avant de continuer ma fic, tout simplement parce qu'il y aura quelques spoilers –rien de biens méchants, juste sans doute la bataille finale et les rumeurs sur Harry et ce qu'est advenu du trio. Vous remarquerez aussi les Carrow Alala, je sens que ça va remuez, pas vous?: P

(K) Precious Moon


	2. Marcia Cooper

_En écrivant ce chapitre, j'ai écouté… With me – Sum41_

**Marcia Cooper**

Aucun d'eux ne manipulait le télescope. Sohanne se tenait droite, tétanisée. Ses cheveux dans le vent lui gênaient la vue et lui cachaient les yeux, mais elle ne broncha pas. Même si elle ne le regardait pas, elle le sentait tout prés de lui, et elle eut l'impression qu'il était énervé. Se disant que l'un d'eux devait faire quelque chose, elle attrapa la carte qui était à côté du télescope et s'approcha lentement du télescope, l'attrapant lentement, la main tremblante. Elle sentait ses yeux dans son dos et cela la mit immédiatement mal à l'aise. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle plaça une ou deux étoiles, ne sachant pas vraiment si elles étaient là, plaçant aussi une constellation. Alors qu'elle tenta d'identifier une autre étoile, elle sentit qu'on lui prenait la carte. Il venait de bouger et elle se décolla rapidement du télescope, s'éloignant de celui-là. Drago remplit pratiquement toute la carte avant la fin de l'heure. Lorsque le professeur Sinistra déclara que le cours était fini, Drago se décolla du télescope, tendant la carte et partit, ne manquant pas de lancer un regard noir à Sohanne. Alors que celle-ci descendait de la tour, tétanisée par cette heure de cours et fatiguée par cette journée éprouvante, Jason la rattrapa en courant.

«La vache, qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait?

-A qui? demanda Sohanne d'une voix blanche.

-A Malefoy, s'écria Jason comme si c'était évident. Tu n'as pas vu comment il était avec toi?

-Il n'est pas comme ça avec tout le monde? demanda Sohanne, inquiète.

-Si. Mais beaucoup moins…haineux. Généralement, il se contente d'ignorer tout le monde.»

Jason changea ensuite de sujet, mais Sohanne avait peine de l'écouter. Oui, pourquoi Drago le détestait-il?

* * *

«J'ai cru qu'il allait la tuer sur place, déclara Marcia en tirant une bouffée de sa cigarette, inquiète.

-Ca ne serait pas si mal, on ne parle que d'elle en ce moment. On a pas encore parlé une seule fois de moi, ricana Pansy.

-Je trouve ça plutôt inquiétant Pansy, lui reprocha Marcia.

-De quoi? Qu'il déteste une Serdaigle insignifiante avec un horrible accent et qui fréquente la troupe à Potter?

-Potter? demanda Blaise en levant les yeux de la Gazette du Sorcier.

-Harry Potter, marmonna Pansy.

- Toujours est-il que je trouve ça bizarre, s'écria Marcia.

-Bizarre quoi? demanda Drago en arrivant dans le dortoir.

-La façon dont tu te comportes avec Sohanne Wilson.

-Je peux savoir de quoi tu parles, demanda t-il, dénouant sa cravate.

-Oh bien sûr, marmonna Marcia. C'est juste moi. Et ma légendaire paranoïa!

-On dirait bien, ricana Blaise. On va à Pré-Au-Lard ce soir?

-Non, déclara fermement Drago. Ce soir, je suis avec Pansy.»

Aussitôt, la jeune fille gonfla la poitrine de fierté. Elle savait _exactement_ ce que cela voulait dire et elle ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard narquois vers Marcia. Alors que Pansy se rendait dans son propre dortoir afin de se préparer –à cette soirée exceptionnelle, Marcia revint sur le sujet de Sohanne.

«Alors Drago?

-Rien.

-Tu ne veux pas en parler, hein.

-La ferme Marcia, déclara Drago s'apprêtant à partir rejoindre Pansy.

-Tu la connais, c'est ça? demanda t-elle alors qu'il partait. Je le saurai Drago, tu sais! Je saurai pourquoi tu la détestes!»

Furieuse, Marcia s'assit sur l'un des lits.

«T'es sérieuse, demanda Blaise.

-Ouais.»

* * *

Le bras droit tendue et la tête posée dessus, Sohanne fixait d'un air amer son parchemin vide. Enchantements. A Salem, il n'y avait que la pratique qui comptait. Les élèves n'avaient pas besoin de rédiger deux rouleaux de parchemins sur les origines de deux sorts qui ne lui serviraient sûrement à rien. L'école, c'était souvent ça, songea Sohanne en se redressant lentement. On apprend, on apprend, on apprend…et finalement, cela ne nous sert pas à grand-chose la plupart du temps. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle ne put s'empêcher de sursauter en voyant la blonde qui traînait avec Drago, Marcia Cooper. C'était étonnant comment elle avait réussi à mémoriser les prénoms de toute la petite troupe de Drago, alors qu'elle confondait encore certains élèves de sa classe… Marcia était cruellement jolie –cruel dans le sens que s'en était presque injuste et frustrant. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds –pas platine, un blond naturel aux mille reflets, qui étaient un peu ondulés. Maintenant qu'elle la voyait de prés, Sohanne se rendit compte que Marcia était moins pâle que Drago, et avait des yeux marron.

«Tu fais le devoir d'enchantements? demanda finalement Marcia.»

C'était une voix douce et Sohanne songea que Luna avait tord. Peut-être que tout les Serpentard n'étaient pas mauvais. Après tout, Marcia était souriante et Sohanne n'était pas du genre à porter des préjugés –elle ne voyait que ce qu'elle voyait. Et si pour l'instant, sa première rencontre avec un Serpentard s'était montrée éprouvante et haineuse, sa rencontre avec Marcia s'annonçait bien plus calme.

«J'essaie, soupira Sohanne en baissant les yeux vers ses parchemins.

-Je l'ai fait si tu veux, déclara Marcia.

-Je n'aime pas copier.

-Je ne parlais pas de copiage, déclara Marcia toujours en souriant. Je peux t'_aider_. «

Sohanne lui sourit. Marcia se leva, fit le tour de la longue table et s'assit à côté de la jeune Serdaigle.

«Je suis Marcia Cooper.

-Sohanne Wilson.

-Je sais, déclara Marcia en souriant, ouvrant le livre d'enchantements.»

* * *

«Et moi je te dis qu'ils sont toujours vivants et qu'ils ne font que de se cacher, marmonna Luna en prenant un morceau de gâteau au chocolat.

-Et moi, répliqua furieusement Peter, je te dis qu'ils sont morts et que le Ministère tente d'étouffer l'affaire!

-Tu ne les connaissais pas, siffla Luna.

-Tu ne les as connus que durant ta quatrième année.

-_Et alors_?»

Sohanne n'écoutait pas les quotidiennes disputes de Luna et Peter. Ces deux là ne faisaient que de se chamailler. Soit au sujet d'Harry Potter et de ses amis, soit du fait que «Luna restait trop avec Neville Londubat et que cela risquait d'attirer l'œil des Mangemorts». Voilà deux bonnes semaines que Sohanne avait intégré Poudlard. Elle se repérait de plus en plus facilement dans le château et savait donner à peu prés un nom, ou alors la maison, de la plupart des élèves. Luna, Peter et Jason, et quelques fois Ginny, étaient devenus de bons copains et il lui arrivait de faire ses devoirs avec Marcia Cooper, qui ne se montra pas une seule fois désagréable avec elle. Quand à Drago… ils avaient tous deux Astronomie deux fois par semaine, le mardi et le vendredi soir. Ils ne se remirent qu'une seule fois ensemble, pour finir la carte de la séance précédente, puis les autres télescopes furent rendus à l'école et Drago l'ignora superbement –bien qu'il l'ignorait déjà lorsqu'ils faisaient leur travail ensemble. Lorsqu'elle rentrait dans la Grande Salle, jetée un coup d'œil à la table des Serpentard («Pour voir Marcia, prétendait-elle») était devenue quotidien et si en général elle rencontrait juste le sourire de Miss Cooper, il lui arrivait de rencontrer les yeux haineux du blondinet, ce qui généralement, lui bousillait le reste de la journée. Cette haine n'avait pas été inexpliquée.

* * *

«Pourquoi la fréquentes-tu Marcia? s'énerva Drago

-Pourquoi tu ne l'aimes pas, Draco?»

Marcia et Drago étaient tous deux seuls dans la Salle Commune –séchant le cours de Soins et Créatures Magiques; et cela faisait plusieurs minutes que Drago tentait vainement de comprendre pourquoi Marcia s'acharnait à parler à cette sotte de Wilson.

«Tu fais juste ça pour m'énerver, Marcia? déclara Drago d'un tout doucereux. 

-Je veux savoir _pourquoi_ tu es comme ça avec elle.

-Tu as besoin de la raison de ma haine pour les Serdaigle américains, Cooper?

-Drago…

-Je te conseille fortement Marcia, siffla Drago, d'oublier la petite Wilson.»

Drago tourna les talons, montant dans le dortoir. Marcia s'assit sur le canapé en cuir noir, prenant sa tête entre ses mains. Drago était bien trop imprévisible. Elle savait parfaitement que Drago, ces derniers moi, étaient de toute évidence, sur les nerfs, stressé à l'idée que l'on sache ce qui s'était réellement passé le mois de juin dernier. L'année dernière, il avait eu pour mission de tuer le directeur de l'école –tout les filles et fils de Mangemort étaient au courant et étaient tous fascinés, se demandant si le grand Drago Malefoy aurait le cran de le tuer; et y était finalement arrivé. En compagnie de Rogue et de quelques autres Mangemorts, il avait finalement tué le directeur avec la baguette de son ancien professeur de potions. Il s'était ensuite enfui en compagnie des autres, mais Drago était revenu au Manoir, fin juillet, prétendant que des Mangemorts l'avaient kidnappé après qu'il eut assisté au meurtre de Dumbledore, et l'avait ensuite torturé. Il n'en était rien, mais Rogue avait affirmé que Voldemort avait besoin d'un espion compétent pour savoir ce qu'il se passait à Poudlard, tandis que le Seigneur des Ténèbres se concentrait sur l'avancement du Trio d'Or. Il eut de nombreuses enquêtes et Drago revint finalement à Poudlard, décidé à prouver une nouvelle fois au Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'il était quelqu'un de compètent et qu'il méritait la Marque des Ténèbres. Il eut aussi un jugement. Marcia s'en souvenait parfaitement, sa famille fut invitée.

_«Pourquoi Vous-Savez-Qui se serait soi-disant intéressé à vous? siffla le juge, un œil mauvais vers le blondinet._

_-Il s'intéressait à ma famille. Mon père l'avait déshonoré, il voulait savoir si j'étais plus courageux que lui. Je ne suis pas capable de tuer un homme, Monsieur._

_-Votre famille? Est-elle de Son côté?_

_-Oui.»_

_Il eut un cri perçant, et l'assemblée se tourna vers une grande femme blonde, élancée, pleurant à chaude larmes. Narcissa._

_«Drago! hurla t-elle. Comment…que…_

_-Je crois qu'il va falloir vous posez quelques questions, Madame Malefoy, déclara le juge avec un grand sourire. Pour ce qui de votre père, Mr. Malefoy, il est déjà enfermé, nous l'avons retrouvé dernièrement.»_

_Horrifiée, Marcia lança un regard vers Narcissa emmenée par des grands sorciers, puis un vers Drago, impassible. Un frisson la parcourut, mal à l'aise d'assister à cette scène._

_«Quand ton père saura! hurla Narcissa avant que l'on ferme la grande porte d'entrée.»_

_Drago ne broncha pas, et Marcia se retint de toutes ses forces à ne pas courir vers lui, lui dire que ça allait aller, qu'elle, elle le croirait de toute manière._

Marcia se demanda un instant depuis combien de temps elle était amoureuse de Drago. Être amoureuse d'un Malefoy n'était jamais un avantage. Elle le connaissait depuis toujours, et l'avait toujours admiré. Son côté sarcastique, son allure, sa confiance en soi. A l'époque elle n'avait pas tout ça et peu à peu, Drago l'avait aidé et elle avait gagné de l'assurance en restant avec lui. Mais il la considérait comme une «meilleure amie», si Drago pouvait éprouver de l'amitié bien sûr, elle le savait parfaitement. Aimer Drago vouait un véritable échec.

* * *

«Tu es déjà allée dans le New-York magique? demanda brusquement Marcia en se redressant.

-Ouais, vaguement, déclara Sohanne, les yeux rivés sur son livre.»

Marcia se pencha vers sa nouvelle amie, attrapa d'un geste ferme le livre et le tira vers elle, hors de portée pour la Serdaigle.

«Marcia! se plaignit Sohanne.

-Je n'y suis jamais allée, déclara pensivement Cooper en ignorant la remarque de la Serdaigle.

-C'est grand, bien plus grand que le côté moldu, marmonna Sohanne. Ca grouille de partout, il y a beaucoup trop de magie, tout est centralisé là-bas. Mon livre, s'il te plait.

-Tu y as fait les magasins? demanda Marcia sur un ton hystérique.

-Oui, soupira Sohanne, baissant sa main.»

Marcia lui rendit son livre, souriante.

«Je dois y aller, Wilson, déclara finalement la blonde.»

Sohanne suivit du regard la Serpentard. Cette fille était bien trop parfaite, cela la mettait presque en rogne, si elle ne l'appréciait pas autant. Gentille, jolie et assurée, Sohanne se demandait ce qu'elle faisait à Serpentard. Elle avait eu l'occasion de croiser quelques Serpentard, était quelques fois en cours avec eux, et ils avaient tous une attitude totalement différente de celle de Marcia. Sohanne se souvint alors,qu'à la base, les Serpentard étaient rusés et roublards, par forcément méchant, sadique et sanguinaire.

* * *

«Ma petite Sohanne, déclara Jason d'un ton doucereux. Tu peux m'aider pour le devoir de métamorphose, dit?

-Tu es en sixième année Jason, soupira Sohanne en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

-Mais tu as le niveau d'un septième.»

Sohanne attrapa la plume de Jason, entourant quelques choses juste de ses notes, ajoutant quelques phrases qui pourraient faire bonne impression. Une petite demi-heure plus tard, Jason –qui était parti faire une partie d'échec avec Peter, revint.

«J'ai fini Jason, déclara Sohanne relevant les yeux de sa feuille.

-Merci Miss, déclara Jason, souriant.»

Il attrapa le parchemin et retourna refaire une partie. Sohanne se tourna finalement vers ses propres devoirs, ne les ayant toujours pas fini –et dire que demain, le week-end sera fini!

«Sohanne! s'écria Luna. Je ne comprends rien aux Runes!

-Je viens t'aider, dit Sohanne jetant un bref regard vers ses devoirs.»

Elle aura bien le temps de les faire après.

* * *

Assise en tailleur à côté de son télescope, Sohanne ne prêta pas attention à Marcia qui lui lançait des regards insistants, ni aux bavardages de Jason, ni même à Drago –dont seule la présence pouvait lui donner de tels frissons. Elle était trop préoccupée à prendre des notes, n'ayant pas le temps de les mettre au propre. Le fait qu'elle ait aidé ses amis à finaliser leurs devoirs l'empêcha de faire les siens et elle s'était retrouvée le lendemain à cinq heures du matin à recopier les notes d'enchantements. Pour gagner du temps, Sohanne se décida à prendre correctement ses notes et arrêter tous bavardages futiles. Les élèves en virent finalement à la pratique, ils devaient tenter de trouver le Triangle Boréal. 

«Malefoy, siffla le professeur Sinistra qui en avait décidément assez de supporter le Serpentard, cessez donc de déranger Miss Cooper. Vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours, j'ai du travail à vous donnez.»

Elle annonça quelques minutes plus tard, la fin du cours. Alors que Jason et les autres partaient, So' jeta un dernier regard au Triangle Boréal.

«Miss Wilson, rangez les derniers télescopes s'il vous plait. Bien, Malefoy, vous me ferez les pages…»

Sohanne s'empressa de ranger les télescopes, ne tenant pas vraiment à être confrontée au Serpentard. Elle sortit rapidement de la tour, marmonnant un bref au revoir au professeur. Elle diminua l'allure arrivée au couloir, le cœur battant à la chamade à l'idée d'avoir presque été seule dans la même pièce que Drago Malefoy. Alors qu'elle marchait lentement vers la salle commune, Sohanne se réprimanda. Son attitude était bien pitoyable, entre les vains regards vers la table de Serpentard, son angoisse à l'idée d'aller en Astronomie et son obsession à l'idée de savoir pourquoi il la détestait. Elle fut sortie de ses pensées rapidement. On la plaqua soudainement contre le mur, elle hurla de terreur. Elle rouvrit les yeux et se retrouva face à une paire d'yeux gris, menaçant. 

_Hello, hello _

_Voici donc le deuxième chapitre d'I.N.T.E.R.D.I.T, qu'en pensez-vous? Merci aux deux reviews, mimiledu54 et oO Spider Clemti oO J'espère que cette suite ne vous aura pas déplu L'histoire se met peu à peu en place, je peux déjà vous dire que Marcia et Jason joueront des rôles importants dans les chapitres à venir, et cela vous le comprendrez dés le chapitre prochain!_

_(K) Precious Moon_


End file.
